grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lathan of Thelsburgh Jr.
Lathan is a character in WWN Grand Battle. Profile Description Arrogant, cocky, adolescent jerkwad. Spoiled child of a rich noble with a very selfish attitude. A known bully, but a coward at heart. Likes to chase women, with mixed results. Has only few moral values. Biography Lathan, being the only child of the wealthy Marquis of Thelsburgh, never really had to do much in terms of work. His life was that of luxury and fun. School wasn't ever really his thing. He did attend, but got often low grades as he was more preoccupied with bullying the other children than his studies. At home, his mother pampered him to no end, while his father, Sir Lathan of Thelsburgh Sr. a stern man, high in the king's council, tried to keep him in line through often harsh means. Lathan Jr. hated both of them and did everything his father told him not to. As such, he quickly turned into a rather despicable individual of few moral values. Abilities In these countries, it was customary for the nobility to learn how to handle a sword. Lathan was no exception. At a young age he was sent to the royal palace to receive his training in swordsmanship. While scared at first, cowardice quickly turned into arrogance when he (and his sparring partners) quickly discovered that he was a rare natural talent at it. In fact, he was so talented that it made him cocky and overconfident. More often than not, he would skip his training sessions, or only barely pay attention, believing his skills to be above his teachers anyway. This neglect of training sadly never made him more than a great swordsman, while he probably has the potential to be one of the world's best. If only he'd take the time.. Weapon Samantha Recently, Lathan was rummaging through his father's belongings, trying to find some valuable things to sell, as his (though ample) allowance had run out again. There, he found this little talisman. It was a diamond shaped emerald stone attached to a plain silver chain. The emerald, however, wasn't sharply outlined. It looked kind of blurry, almost as if it was constantly just out of focus. It also gave off an incandescent greenish glow continuously. For some reason, Lathan couldn't resist putting it on. At that moment, he was greeted by a female voice, directly speaking into his mind. He thought he'd lost his mind, but after some time, he realized it was the jewel that was talking to him. It introduced itself as Samantha, the ultimate weapon of Divine Might... Samantha is a Lawful-good aligned sentient weapon. It is normally shaped like the talisman described above. However, it has the ability to turn into various kinds of weapons. Being a weapon of Divine Might, Samantha favours swords, lances, shields and plate armor above other equipment to turn into (it is possible to provide both a suit of armor and a sword simultaneously, if you're wondering). It can even provide a mount should the occasion demand it. However, these abilities are not triggered at the will of its wielder, but at the whim of the stone itself. In any and all cases, the weapon holds true to its alignment and will not aid its wielder unless the objectives for which the user wishes to use the weapon run parallel with its moral ethics. The more its wielder and the weapon share a line of thought, the stronger Samantha becomes. In WWN Grand Battle Development Much to his dismay, Lathan was forced into allying himself with the naive klutz Mark, since he knew nothing about all the modern-age technology present. The duo of nearly total opposite personalities duelled briefly, then hijacked an APC vehicle only to crash it into a laboratory facility. After that, Lathan had a brief encounter with Lukas, from which he escaped. Samantha was never seen in direct action, though she did get some lines here and there. Category:Non-Canon Category:WWN Grand Battle Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Canon Characters